Various scientific and scholarly articles are referred to in parentheses throughout the specification. These articles are incorporated by reference herein to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.
The seed husks of psyllium (Plantago ovata, also known as ispaghula) are commonly used as a laxative and to promote regular bowel function. Psyllium seed husks promote Taxation partially by increasing the mass and moisture content of the stool (Marteau et al., 1994, Gut 35:1747-1752). Additionally, the excreta of animals and humans fed diets containing psyllium seed husk is gelatinous. This gelatinous property contributes to laxative properties of psyllium seed husks by decreasing friction in the gut. Observed increases in fecal mass and water retention also have been attributed to this gelatinous material (Marteau et al., 1994, supra). The gel is composed largely of unfermented psyllium polysaccharides (Cabotaje et al., 1994, 1302-1307).
Currently used preparations of psyllium seed husks have certain disadvantages. Laxative preparations of psyllium seed husks are generally composed of ground husk and have coarse and unpleasant mouthfeel when administered in drinks. Psyllium seed husks have been incorporated into cookies, crackers and similar products; however, these products have a tendency to begin to gel unpleasantly in the mouth. More significantly, though, psyllium seed husks can swell in the esophagus, producing an esophageal obstruction that can cause choking. For this reason, psyllium seed husk preparations are not recommended for ingestion by persons who may have difficulty swallowing (e.g., elderly persons). Finally, the recommended daily dose of psyllium husk of 3.5-11 g per day is inconvenient to ingest in any form. What is needed is a form of psyllium husk that is convenient and pleasant to use.
Psyllium seed husk has many of the properties of soluble dietary fiber sources. Commonly used sources of soluble dietary fiber include pectin, gums and oat bran. Soluble dietary fiber (SDF) has many uses in food and medicinal preparations. Soluble fibers are components of minimally processed food sources such as oats, oat bran and barley, or are available as concentrates, such as gums, pectins and mucilages. Gums and mucilages are carbohydrate polymers that are generally isolated from plant sources. Mucilages in particular produce slippery or gelatinous solutions in water. Pectins are polymeric chains of partially methylated galacturonic acids that also possess the ability to form a gel in water. Most soluble fibers are rapidly and completely fermented and have no laxation properties.
Sources of soluble dietary fiber that are also viscous lower serum cholesterol in animals and humans (Marlett, 1997, pp. 109-121, Dietary Fiber and Health, Plenum Press, New York, ed. Kritchevsky and Bonfield). The viscosity of the SDF, rather than its fermentation in the gastrointestinal tract, is key to its hypocholesterolemic action (Marlett et al., 1994, Hepatology 20:1450-1457). Viscosity in the lumen of the lower small intestine interferes with the absorption of bile acids and more bile acids are lost through the stool. Blood cholesterol is thought to be lowered primarily because it is being used in the liver to synthesize more bile acids to replace those lost. The synthesis of bile acids in the liver accounts for 40 to 50% of the daily elimination of cholesterol from the blood. However, the addition of one source of soluble fiber, oat bran, to the diet also increases the proportion of deoxycholic acid in the bile acid pool, which decreases the absorption of exogenous dietary cholesterol. Supplementing the diet with psyllium husk also increases the excretion of bile acids by about 50% (Gelissen et al., 1994, Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 59:395-400).
Soluble dietary fiber concentrates are also often used as thickeners and low calorie fat substitutes in the food industry because of their hydrocolloidal properties (Ward, 1997, Cereal Foods World, 42:386-390). Low-viscosity gums such as gum acacia have both hydrophilic and lipophilic properties that make them ideal as emulsifiers, surfactants and stabilizers. Pectins and mucilages have gel-forming properties that made them ideal thickeners of food products. Pectins are traditionally extracted from apple and citrus fruits. Commonly used mucilages are generally extracted from seaweed and include carrageenan, agar and alginate. A fat substitute can be made by combining gum with mucilage and/or pectin to create a compound with the emulsifying properties and smoothness of a fat.